Chapter 50
Information Series: Shugo Chara Encore! Volume: 1 Chapter: 2 Chapter series number: 50 Release date: April 3, 2010 Previous chapter: Chapter 49 Next chapter: Chapter 51 Episodes based at this chapter: Characters In order of appearance: #Rima Mashiro #Rima's Father #Rima's Mother #Kusukusu #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Rhythm #Temari #Nagihiko's mother #Tsubasa Yuiki #Amu Hinamori #Ran #Miki #Su #Nodoka Yuiki #Daisuke Yuiki Summary Rima's thoughts as she is thinking back over of a memory where her parents are saying they would send over the paperwork is "liars." In the memory, Rima's father pulls her into a hug and even though she doesn't hug him back, he tells her that just because he and Rima's mother were separating, it was not something to get sad about. He tells her she would always be his girl and that she could come over whenever she wanted to see him. Rima's mother adds in that this was something they thought long and hard over and it was best for Rima. Rima finally hugs her father back and tells them she understands; that she wasn't a little kid anymore. They agree, saying she was almost in middle school. They also tell her that they both were going to go to her graduation ceremony and that just because they were not together anymore, they would always spend time with each other and that this was not going to change their family at all. Rima smiles and agrees with them. Once again, her present day thought is "you liars." At Nagihiko's house, he is dressed as Nadeshiko and was dancing until his mother tells him he could stop. His mother asks him if something was wrong because he was not dancing as passionately as he usually would. Nagihiko apologizes and in the background, Rhythm agrees with Nagihiko's mother, saying that his dancing was bad, but Temari shushes him and they continue to listen on. Nagihiko's mother tells him that he could take a break for the time being and would do some "homework" for her instead. She tells him that a woman dancing is like a flower, and since it was spring she wanted him to find the flower that was beginning to bloom. She says she was sure he would find it and that he was not to come back to the practice room until he found it. Walking down a path now dressed as Nagihiko with Rhythm and Temari on either side of him, he tells him that his mother knew he was not up to dancing at the time. He also tells them that since it was spring he could not decide if he wanted to go to a dance school or keep up what he was doing at the time. He then says that he had to tell Amu his secret. Rhythm says he should just tell her, so Temari puts in that she would pass out from shock. Nagihiko agrees with what Temari said, saying that girls were pretty weak emotionally; that being the reason why he had not told Amu the secret earlier, since he did not want to hurt her. Rhythm reminds Nagihiko of the "homework" he had to complete for his mother, so Temari tells them they should go look at flowers. Nagihiko notices a ball shaped thing at the base of a tree, knowing he had seen it somewhere before. Coming closer to it, he finds out that it is Rima with Kusukusu. He asks her why she was curled up in a ball, but she only gazes at him before curling back up. He believes it is a defense mechanism, thinking of a roly poly. He asks her again why she was there and assumes it was so she could look at the cherry blossoms. She tells him he was wrong seeing as they had not bloomed yet. He tells her that he knew a spot where peach trees were blooming and suggests they go together. She flat out tells him no before using her "defense mechanism" again. Then she tells him she would go if he were Nadeshiko. He is confused, so she tells him she got along better with Nadeshiko and wanted to go with Nadeshiko. He is pretty shocked, but later Nadeshiko shows up and apologizes to Rima for making her wait. Rima jumps into Nadeshiko's arms for a hug which makes Nagihiko notice that he gets along better with girls as Nadeshiko, using Amu as an example. Rima tells him it was because Nadeshiko was cuter and nicer. Nagihiko shrugs that off, but is happy that he could make Rima a little bit happier causing Rima to tell him he was just being Nagihiko. They reach the peach trees and were awestruck at all of the peach colored areas. Nadeshiko says the the peach blossoms were small, round, and cute and compares those characteristics to Rima. She disagrees saying she was not any of those three things, but he tells her that she was just curled up like a small ball shape. Kusukusu says that Rima only did that when she was upset which makes Nadeshiko curious as to why she was. A loud scream issues from somewhere around, startling the two of them. They spot a little boy crying so Nadeshiko thinks he may have been lost. He jumps into Rima's arms and says "mah." Nadeshiko asks her if she knew him, but she does not, yet Kusukusu thinks he was calling Rima "mama." The little boy says "mah" again, but adds in "pah." Rima tells Nadeshiko that they should take a break from looking at the peach trees, saying she wanted to find the little boy's parents so she could bring his family back together. Nadeshiko does too, so they go around telling people that they found a lost child. Rima says it would be easier if they knew his name since there were so many people around, so they ask his name, only to have him say "isakree." They are confused until they look in the direction he was and sees he was trying to say "ice cream." They end up buying him some and notice he looks happier with it. The group goes on with the little boy asking for "caton" (cotton candy) and a stuffed bear; "bear" being one of the words he could say. Nagihiko tells Rima that if they did not find the boy's parents soon, he would be out of money. He learns from Kusukusu that Rima had not brought any money with her. Rhythm comments that the baby's technique of being spoiled was pretty good and Nagihiko agrees, saying it reminded him of someone else. He then says it might be hard to find the boy's parents with only the two of them and so many people around. Rima pulls out her cell phone and says she is calling forth her slaves when Nadeshiko asks. She figures out that Rima's slaves were the boys that liked her and says Rima should not play around with their hearts. Rima tells him she was not; she was only calling in a favor since they would do anything for her. Nagihiko sees that she is using her cuteness for that reason and says he knows why Rima did not like him: it was because they were both liars. He tells her that she was using her face as a tool to get people to do things for her and that he was no worse than her as he was lying to a lot of people. She tries to tell him she is not a liar, but the little boy suddenly runs off, Rima running after him. Kusukusu lags behind and tells Nagihiko that Rima hated being called cute; the reason why Kusukusu was born from funny faces. Kusukusu relives some memories of her being born and the day Rima was kidnapped. Many people thought Rima was targeted because of her cuteness and began to pity her. Kusukusu tells him that after that day of the failed kidnapping, Rima did not smile and did not want to be called "cute" anymore. She says she wants to make Rima smile. Nadeshiko finds Rima on a bench in front of some cherry trees holding the little boy in her arms as he had fallen asleep from all of the running. Nagihiko apologizes for bullying her, but Rima tells him it was okay. They see the cherry blossoms still were not blooming when Rima tells Nadeshiko that her parents were supposed to some with her to watch the flowers bloom. Rima thinks of the time when her parents apologize for working on her birthday when they suggest they could all go have a picnic and watch the flowers bloom. The Rima in the memory was smiling and called it a promise. Then Rima says they got into a fight and divorced just like that, making her unable to smile anymore. Nadeshiko thinks it must have been lonely and Rima agrees. She says she wanted to make her parents know how lonely she felt so she worked hard at it, but to no avail. She then motions to the sleeping boy and says he sensed the changing mood between the two and wanted it to change back. Nadeshiko looks at Rima before reaching up and pulling off her hairband, letting her hair hang down. Nagihiko tells Rima she could cry if she wanted, but she said she was not as the boy cried enough for the two of them. Nagihiko tells her that no one could change what happened to her parents' story, though she did have her own that she was the main character of. He then says he was not any good and when she asks why, he says it is because he could not become a character in her story. Then he figures out that he found it; the flower beginning to bloom. Someone yells out "Tsubasa", which wakes up the little boy. Rima sees Yaya's parents calling out to him and the two piece together that he was Yaya's little brother which could have been where he learned his spoiling technique. Tsubasa's parents ask the two if they had been watching over their child and they notice that they were Yaya's friends. Yaya's parents say they had repay them somehow and leave to go to Yaya who was waiting for them in their car. Rima sees that they were doing something that her parents used to do with her (her parents would get on either side of her and would grab one of her hands) and begins to look extremely sad. Tsubasa looks back to smile and wave at her, so she smiles and waves back at him. She reiterates that she was not going to cry and Nagihiko agrees, caressing her cheek, making her blush ever so slightly, saying that it was not tears that suited her, and Kusukusu finishes the rest: it was a smile that did. Rima laughs, getting Nagihiko and Kusukusu to smile. Nagihiko makes it back to the practice room at his house. His mother asks him if he finished his "homework" and he replies with a yes. He says he found the flower beginning to bloom; he says it is strong, but gentle and wanted to spring into full bloom while thinking of Rima. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters